He was my ancestor
by readwritebeawesome
Summary: An AU where the trolls didn't play the game and the Condence didn't fly off to the alpha kids' session. An earthquake destroys Karkat's hive and kills his lusus. While Terezi is helping him clean up they find a hidden cave under the rubble. What they find inside will change their lives and the lives of their friends forever. One-shot.


Karkat woke up to the screeching of his lusus. The whole hive was shaking and the crab was desperately trying to get Karkat up and out of there. Karkat jumped up and looked out his window. Oh crap. An earthquake! He had to get out!

He grabbed his husktop and bolted out of the room. Running down the stairs was difficult with how much they were shaking. Twice Karkat almost fell, but he maintained his balance and kept going. He could hear his lusus behind him.

Then Karkat ran out of his hive and onto the grass outside. He kept running for a bit until he was sure he was a safe distance away. He looked back and gasped when he realized his lusus wasn't with him. Karkat ran back to his hive, hoping his lusus had just tripped.

When Karkat got back to his hive, it was destroyed. His lusus was half outside of the rubble but the rest of him was buried underneath it. His crab arms were stretched forward like he'd tried to grab something that could save him.

Karkat just stared at the dead body of his lusus. He'd been pretty annoying and Karkat would get into Strife! fights with him a lot. But despite all that, Karkat felt sad at the sight of his lusus's body. Someone started trolling him on his husktop, but he didn't answer. He began to unearth his lusus.

When he had pulled the body out he wondered what he would do with it. Leave it to be eaten, he supposed. He sighed and looked at his husktop. Terezi was pestering him. So he opened up trolljam.

GC:H3y, K4rk4t! Wh4t th3 h3ck w4s th4t sh4k1ng?!

GC:4r3 you ok4y?

GC:H3lloooo?

GC:Why 4r3n't you 4nsw3r1ng?!

GC:K4rk4t, you'r3 4ctu4lly worry1ng m3.

CG: HEY TEREZI. I'M FINE.

CG: BUT MY HIVE'S BEEN DESTROYED.

GC:Ooooh nooo! :[

GC:Th4t's 4wful!

CG: AND MY LUSUS IS DEAD.

GC:Wh4t?!

GC:K4rk4t, 1'm so sorry!

CG: IT'S OKAY.

CG: HE WAS KIND OF ANNOYING.

GC: But you'r3 st1ll s4d, 4r3n't you?

GC: You c4n d3ny 1t, but 1 won't b3l13v3 you!

CG: WHATEVER.

CG: INSTEAD, LET'S FOCUS ON WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW?!

GC:1'll com3 ov3r 4nd h3lp you cl34r th3 rubbl3.

GC:M4yb3 you c4n m4k3 4 n3w h1v3 w1th th3 r3m41ns.

CG: I DOUBT IT.

CG: BUT THANKS.

GC:No probl3m!

GC:Just1c3 w1ll 4lw4ys b3 h3r3 for you K4rk4t! :]

Karkat sighed and looked back at his destroyed hive. What _was_ he going to do? He wasn't sure he could turn all this rubble into another hive. God, he would definitely be culled. Karkat closed his eyes and tried not to think like that.

_Terezi will help out. I'll be fine. _he thought to himself. He sighed and lay down. The sky was as dark as always. Karkat closed his eyes and tried to imagine it had all been a bad dream. He was still asleep in his room. It had just been a nightmare.

"Karkat! Wake up!" Karkat frowned and opened his eyes. Terezi was looking down at him. He could see the sky behind her. He sat up and looked around. Crap, it hadn't been a dream! He sighed and stood up.

"Hi Terezi." he mumbled.

"Hi." Terezi said. "It sure is a mess, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess we should get started." Karkat said. Terezi nodded and they both got to work. They worked for what felt like hours, but Karkat had no idea how long it had actually been. His back and arms were sore by the time Terezi spoke again.

"Hey Karkat!" she said. "Come here!"

"What is it?" Karkat asked, walking stiffly over to her.

"I think there's a cave down there!" Terezi said. "Some earth fell away, and there's an opening."

"Okay, I'll go check it out." Karkat said.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Terezi insisted.

"It's MY hive that was on top of this!" Karkat snapped. Terezi glared at him and he sighed. "Okay, if there's treasure in there, we'll need someone to keep a look-out for thieves. You can do that and give them justice if you see any, okay?"

"Okay." Terezi said. Karkat nodded.

"Good."

"Good luck." Terezi called as Karkat jumped down.

He was lucky to land in a way he didn't injure himself, though he would have a few bruises. He brushed off his clothes and walked forward. The cave wasn't much darker than outside, so he could see fine.

Inside the cave he found the body of a troll. A woman, judging by the outfit and long hair. She was holding a brown cloak. She had obviously been dead for a _really_ long time, but had been preserved in the cave. There was some writing on the wall, but Karkat couldn't quite make it out. Luckily, Gamzee had given him some sort of glowing ball for his sixth wriggler day last week (he'd called it a 'miracle ball'). Karkat pulled it out and looked at the writing. The troll had written it in blood. Probably the blood of cave animals.

Karkat started to read the writing. A revolution… hmm-hmm…wait what?! There were some names he recognized. There was Leijon and Captor. And Maryam! But, ancestors weren't real! How the-wait, was this _his_ ancestor? Those shackles that she drew, that's the symbol on his shirt! And if the guy was a mutant…

"No way." Karkat gasped.

"Hey Karkat! Is there anything down there?!" Terezi called, snapping him back to the present. He ran back to where he'd jumped down, still holding the glowing ball.

"Terezi! Pass me my husktop!" Karkat yelled to her.

"Why? Is there something there?" she asked.

"Just give it! Seriously, it's important!" Karkat yelled. Terezi pouted but tossed it down to him. Karkat immediately went on trolljam.

CG: SOLLUX, GET YOUR ASS TO MY FUCKING DESTROYED HIVE NOW!

TA: Waiit, you're hiive got de2troyed?

TA: Dang KK. 2orry to hear that.

CG: JUST GET DOWN HERE!

CG: IT'S REALLY FUCKING IMPORTANT!

TA: Okay, okay. I'm comiing.

Next, Karkat contacted Nepeta.

CG: NEPETA, GET YOUR ASS TO MY DESTROYED HIVE NOW!

CG: AND YES, DESTROYED. BUT THAT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER! GET OVER HERE!

AC:33 Karkitty, you're hive's destroyed?

AC:33 I'm so sorry!

AC:33 But I'll be there.

AC:33 Do mew mean right now?

CG: YES RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

CG: IT IS VITALLY IMPORTANT!

AC:33 Okay! I'm getting excited!

And finally, Karkat contacted Kanaya.

CG: KANAYA, DROP WHAT YOUR DOING AND GET YOUR ASS TO MY (YES, DESTROYED!) HIVE!

CG: NOW!

GA: Destroyed?

GA: I'm Sorry To Hear That.

GA: But I Will Come Over Right Away.

GA: It Seems To Be Important.

CG: IT IS IMPORTANT!

Karkat closed the chat and looked up at Terezi.

"Nepeta, Sollux and Kanaya are coming here. They need to come down here, okay?" Karkat said.

"Why them? Can't I come down?" she asked.

"Not yet okay?!" Karkat yelled. "This is really important, and may eventually lead to justice, okay?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, Karkat! You better not be lying!" Karkat nodded and was glad that he wasn't lying. If that story was true, he could go avenge his ancestor.

After what felt like forever Kanaya, Sollux and Nepeta all got there and went down. Karkat handed Kanaya the glowing ball since she was used to sunlight and couldn't see well in the dark.

"Okay, KK. What'th tho important?" Sollux asked.

"Follow me." Karkat said, leading them into the cave. When they got into the cave Karkat stepped back and let them read the words. They were silent the whole time, mouthing the words on the wall as they read. When they finished Nepeta stared at the body on the ground.

"My ancestor?" she asked in a quiet voice. Karkat nodded. She walked over to the body and stared at her.

"Karkat, I think she is holding the cloak of your ancestor." Kanaya said. Karkat bent down and picked up the cloak. It was obviously for an adult troll, but it was definitely his ancestor's. Kanaya took it from Karkat's hands and put it on him. It was too big for him of course. "It suits you." she said. Karkat nodded, still in a state of shock.

"Hey, Kanaya?" Nepeta asked quietly. "Can mew make me an outfit like hers?" She pointed to her dead ancestor. Kanaya smiled and nodded.

"Of course." she said.

"What happened to mine?" Sollux asked. "It thayth he wath uthed by the condenthe, but how do you think he died?"

"I dunno." Karkat said.

"I want a Signless necklace." Nepeta said.

"I'll make us all some." Kanaya said.

"I won't need it." Karkat said. "I've got my shirt."

"Hey Karkat! Can we come down yet?" Terezi called.

"I guess others should read it." Nepeta said.

"Yeah, to know the story." Karkat said. So they walked back.

"Nepeta! Are you uninjured?" Equius asked.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Karkat exclaimed.

"I'm fine Equius! You have to come down here!" Nepeta said.

"Cool! What's down there?" Terezi asked.

"A story about our ancestors, but mainly Karkat's." Kanaya said. Terezi and Equius gasped.

"Seriously?!" Terezi exclaimed. Karkat nodded. "Let's call everyone else here!"

Some hours later they were all sitting on the rubble of Karkat's hive. All eleven of them (Eridan had refused to come, so Feferi had told him the story afterwards) had read the story and sat in silence.

"I'm sorry my ancestor was so horrible." Feferi said.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Karkat said.

"And she'th thtill alive, right?" Sollux said. "She'th thtill the current empreth."

"That is true." Kanaya said. "Perhaps we should try to defeat her ourselves?"

"How could we do that?" Tavros asked. "I-I mean, she's really strong. How do we have a chance of beating her?"

"I like the idea." Nepeta said. "We can all wear the necklaces to show our support."

"I can make some for anyone who'd like one." Kanaya said.

"Well, I want one!" Terezi said.

"Me too." Tavros said.

"And me." Sollux said.

"I'd like one as well." Aradia said.

"I'll have one too, motherfucker!" Gamzee said, grinning.

"I will take one as well." Equius said.

"I want one too." Feferi said.

"Do you want one Vriska?" Kanaya asked. Vriska shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm not sure if I'm into a revolution." she said.

"W-wait, are we actually going to?" Tavros asked. "S-start a revolution, I mean."

"Yes." Karkat said before anyone else could speak. "I want to finish what my ancestor started.

**SWEEPS LATER, AS ADULTS:**

Karkat stood facing the castle, scythe in hand. The cloak of his ancestor now fit him perfectly. Nepeta stood next to him, wearing an outfit that matched her ancestors, with a few minor differences. She had a Signless necklace on, as did Karkat's other friends. Kanaya, Tavros, Feferi, Sollux, Aradia, Terezi, Gamzee and Equius stood with him. Vriska hadn't wanted to get caught up in a revolution, but at least she wasn't with the enemy. Eridan was though, after having an argument with Feferi he'd betrayed them. Feferi still hadn't forgiven him.

"Ready?" Karkat asked, looking at the army behind him. Everyone nodded. Nepeta squeezed his hand and he nodded. They'd become matesprits a few months after reading the story about his ancestor. It turned out Nepeta had been flushed for him for awhile. "Let's go!" Karkat declared.

They charged at the palace. Guards reacted and fought back. Battle sounds echoed all around them. Karkat cut through enemies swiftly, making for the Condence. Nepeta stayed close by him, but they got separated at some point.

And then Karkat was face-to-face with the Condence. She had huge hair that trailed on the ground and horns that looked like Feferi's, bit bigger. She was wielding a golden trident. She looked shocked at the sight of Karkat.

"You! But-but I killed you!" she cried. Karkat nodded.

"Yeah, I'm his descendant. I'm here to finish what my ancestor started."

"Filth!" the Condence screeched, lunging at him. Karkat parried her trident away and was swiftly swept up in battle. Karkat stopped paying attention to what was going on around him. All he focused on was the Condence and her trident.

Suddenly, the palace shook and there was a flash of blue and red light. Both Karkat and the Condence turned to see Sollux and another man with blue and red eyes. Karkat realized he was Sollux's ancestor. He was still alive! The Condence shrieked in outrage and her distraction was all Karkat needed. He swung his scythe and cut off the Condence's head.

Everything in the palace seemed to go quiet to Karkat. He was relieved it was over. He picked up the head and carried it out of the room. Sollux and the Psiionic followed him. When the people fighting saw Karkat they all stopped and stared. He held up the head of the Condence and all the guards dropped their weapons. Karkat saw Eridan drop his gun. Feferi was standing in front of him, her trident pointed at his heart. Karkat saw Kanaya and Nepeta and all the others standing in front of guards.

All of Karkat's army held up their weapons and cheered loudly. Karkat saw some cry and hug each other. The guards sat down, defeated. Karkat looked at the relieved faces of his friends and grinned. They did it. They won!

Eridan and the guards who didn't accept Feferi as the new ruler were executed. Feferi moved into the palace and Karkat lived nearby with Nepeta. Feferi let Kanaya live above ground and not have to work in the caves. She also made a much kinder rule for culling. And she forged a friendship between the land dwellers and sea dwellers. She even made mutants like Karkat accepted in society. The people of Alternia could agree that she was truly a great ruler.

Karkat was revered as a hero, and both his story along with the story of his ancestor was told forever. He and Nepeta lived together happily. Sollux and Aradia even got back together after awhile. The Psiionic died a few sweeps after the revolution, having run out of extra lifetime given to him by the Condence. Sollux had been sad for awhile and Karkat had been too.

The night of their victory, Karkat had had a strange dream. He'd seen someone who looked like him with the brown cloak. He had smiled at him and thanked him, then he'd disappeared. Karkat knew that that had been his ancestor, and he smiled at the memory of the dream.


End file.
